Moar Noblesse Shorts
by MyTigerNacho
Summary: Some short fanfics about Noblesse.
1. Simply

Cadis Etrama di Raizel stood silently at his window.

His quiet, even breaths were visible in the air, though the chill did not affect him. He watched the stars and moon drift across the sky as they had done for all the previous nights he had stood at his window.

He felt the presence of Muzaka quickly converging towards him. He simply continued staring out into the night, even as Muzaka leapt lightly through the window. He still found the man's visits strange. To say nothing of the man himself. Besides the Lord, Muzaka was the only being he had met that treated him as an equal, not as someone to be both feared and revered like how the Clan Leaders treated him. The Clan Leaders had placed him on a pedestal so high he could barely see them. They had never even bothered to ask if he was uncomfortable with heights. But Muzaka had jumped right up there next to him as easily and simply as he had jumped through his window.

He turned his head slightly towards Muzaka as Muzaka called his name – or rather, called him Raizel - looking at him out of the corner of his eye before finally turning around completely when it became clear that Muzaka wanted to speak with him.

Muzaka began telling him of his time among humans. He did this every time he came to visit, and each time it conjured up beautiful and incredible images and scenes in Raizel's head of what the world was like outside his window. Images of ice that stretched into the horizon, images of sand that did the same. Hundreds of small houses each filled with humans who laughed and played and worked together every day. They were wondrous, but for Raizel they were untouchable and very blurry, like a diamond at the bottom of the ocean.

Still. He did enjoy the stories.

Today's stories were about human celebrations. The humans had hundreds, apparently, each one different depending on the calendar day, the region, or the beliefs of the humans. Sometimes a combination of all three.

"Hey Raizel, when's your birthday?"

Raizel's eyebrows contracted almost imperceptibly. True, Muzaka had just been informing him that humans celebrate the day they are born every year by holding a gathering of friends and family, but the question still confused him. That was a human tradition. Nobles didn't even count the decades they had been alive, much less the years. The day he had been born had never been noted or told to him, because there was no reason to do so.

"I do not know," he responded truthfully and simply.

Muzaka just nodded, telling him that he also could not remember the actual date of his birth, and continued with his thrilling and unbelievable stories.

Only a few days passed before Cadis Etrama di Raizel was summoned by the Lord to the main castle. He walked sedately through the forest that separated his house from the castle, only getting lost once. When he finally made it to the castle he was a little surprised to see Muzaka lounging on top of a pillar. Upon seeing Raizel he grinned and jumped down, falling into step beside him as if he belonged there.

"Yo Raizel, you going to see y'all's Lord?" Muzaka asked, looking slightly down at him.

Raizel nodded. He was curious as to what Muzaka was doing here, but it was not his concern, so he did not ask.

"Alright, I'll go with ya," Muzaka said as they approached the doors.

As the doors opened, Raizel's eyes widened. There were candles everywhere, each giving off enough light for him to see that the room now held several small tables, complete with elegant chairs carved from the same wood. There were several dozen people in the room, most of them high ranking Nobles. A number of them occupied the chairs while the rest were standing, conversing with one another. The pillars were wrapped in pale blue and silver cloth that shimmered and reflected the flickering candlelight.

He heard a melodious sound to his right and turned to find Muzaka chuckling good-naturedly.

"You don't remember your own birthday," Muzaka explained to him while smiling, "and in that case it's my job as your friend to give you one and throw you a party to celebrate it."

His friend? Raizel had been many things to many people during his lifetime – a brother, a monster, a law enforcer, a symbol – but he had never been a friend, nor had he had anyone who he could call his friend. No one had ever wanted to see beyond his title and power. Yet Muzaka had said it so simply.

He looked up at Muzaka, feeling a vague uncertainty he was not used to feeling.

Muzaka just looked at him and put his hand up on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Raizel."

The uncertainty disappeared, replaced by something that made him feel as warm as his cheeks.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **A/N:** So this was not intended to be a pairing fic, I just wanted to write something that would help give a little more insight into Muzaka's and Rai's friendship, but it kinda turned into fluff at the end. Not that I have a problem with this pairing, I'm just saying, you can read it either way lol :)

Please let me know if you liked it! ^.^


	2. Silent

Frankenstein carried his Master through the rubble.

The Lord was fighting, distant explosions quaking the earth.

A pillar of stone wobbled and crashed to the ground.

The enraged roars of Muzaka echoed across the terrain.

A murder of crows took off into the sky, cawing raucously.

And to Frankenstein, the world was silent.

* * *

And silent.

* * *

And silent.


	3. Blood

M-21 gritted his teeth. Blood filled his mouth yet again and he swallowed reflexively.

It had been like this for hours now.

The taste was foul, repulsive, sickening.

It made him realize how much had changed.

As an experiment hanging helplessly in a lab tank, he had become used to the taste of blood. He had focused on it, even. It was one of the precious few tangible feelings he had experienced. That he remembered.

The other was pain.

So he had learned to concentrate on the taste of blood in his mouth instead, had trained his body and brain to focus on the sensation of blood filling his mouth until it had become a habit, until he had become desensitized to it, until he could no longer even register it.

Then he had been saved, adopted, treated as a human, given a just purpose in life.

He was no longer a helpless experiment.

Oh, there were still times when there was blood in his mouth. But those times were different, better, _healthier_ , in a way. The blood no longer tasted disgusting – it tasted of determination. It came from striving, of his own will, to become stronger, to protect those he cared about, to repay the unlimited kindness he had received from his new comrades, new friends, new _family_.

His family.

They must be worried. He could just imagine how they would react when he got home.

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly despite the pain being separated and alone caused him to feel.

Frankenstein would fuss over him by running multiple tests and telling him how close they had come to losing him, all while maintaining the aloof discipline of an uninvolved doctor.

Seira and Rai-nim would likely be silent, the concerned look in their eyes the only indicator of their feelings.

Regis would berate him for getting involved in something so inelegant and try to pull him into a petty argument in order to reassure M-21 that he was indeed home and safe.

Takeo would probably be silent but encouraging, smiling to indicate his happiness and relief that M-21 had returned, while Tao would probably be unnecessarily boisterous.

He suspected Karias would congratulate him on his recovery and return through some grand speech, and hey, maybe Rael might even tell him that he had not been concerned at all while doing everything in his power to avoid looking M-21 in the eye.

So he would not let this monster win, this creature who sliced him up as easily and gleefully as a child cutting up construction paper.

He would not let the crippling pain or the grievous wounds inflicted upon him stop him from surviving, from returning, from _living_.

He would _not_ let this thing take him away from them, from the house, the kids, the school, from everyone and everything he loved.

He would just continue focusing on the taste of blood in his mouth, and do whatever it took to see his loved ones again.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **A/N:** Written for anon on tumblr, to emphasize the messed up shit M-21′s gone through and the tenacity that's kept him alive through all of it.


	4. Children

M-21 frowned. He couldn't believe he'd been put in charge of something as important as babysitting. No one had ever trusted him enough to look after such small children. Not that he had ever had a chance to do such a thing at the Union, but if he had, he was sure no one would have trusted a failed experiment like him to do it properly.

It wasn't like he was the only one in the house either, because Frankenstein, Rai-nim and that strict-looking old man had gone into another room to discuss…something or other, he didn't know. The newcomer had told the two little ones to behave, and then left.

So that left him to look after the two little kids the old guy had brought with him.

M-21 stood a little awkwardly behind one of the couches, arms crossed, watching them.

The little girl hadn't moved from where she had sat down on the couch opposite him besides to open a short novel and begin reading it aloud to the little boy sitting next to her. He couldn't understand it, so it was presumably in the language Nobles' used. He also couldn't guess at the content, because the little girls' facial expression never changed.

The little boy kept glancing at him.

M-21 stared back.

… Should he say something to him? Did the child want something from him? What did one say to Noble children? Or children in general for that matter? Was there some sort of protocol he should be following? All he knew about them was that they were Nobles, and were called 'Seira' and 'Regis.' Certainly not enough viable information for him to know how to handle the situation.

M-21 fought not to let any of his discomfort be shown. As someone who was weak, he had to at least appear calm, confident, and above all, _useful_. Otherwise he would be terminated. Admitting you didn't know how to do something was like signing your own death warrant.

The little boy frowned at him. "Why are you standing over there?" He asked imperiously as Seira paused.

M-21 blinked, startled out of his reverie by the demanding little voice. His frown deepened as he considered the question.

"Is there something else I should be doing?" he asked cautiously. If the boy could tell him what he wanted things would be easier.

The child pouted. "No. But it is inelegant to stare at people," he said matter-of-factly, "especially since Seira is being so kind as to read to us."

Regis promptly hopped down from the couch – his legs were too short to reach the floor, he was so small – and moved a little further along the couch, away from Seira.

He climbed back on and nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. He then looked at M-21 expectantly.

It took M-21 a moment to realize what the little boy wanted.

He walked over slowly, making sure to make no sudden movements in case he had misinterpreted their actions, but they said nothing as he sat down in between them.

In fact, as soon as he sat down, Regis nestled up to him, moving around his arm to lay against his side. Seira mirrored his actions on his other side, making sure she kept her place in her book.

After a moment Seira continued reading as if there had been no interruption.

… He did not understand kids.

Yet he smiled, almost despite himself, as his arms moved so that they both were a little more encircled. He didn't know why he'd been so worried before. It was kind of nice to look after children.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

Frankenstein walked briskly towards the kitchen. His Master's teacup was almost empty, and he had yet to make a tea maker available in every room to prevent this exact situation from occurring.

He paused as he entered the sitting room, eyes instantly moving to the three sleeping figures on the couch.

A genuine smile appeared on his face as he looked at the three children, the two littlest ones curled up on either side of the older one.

Silently, so as not to disturb them, he made his way over to an inconspicuous door and drew out a simple blanket.

He tucked the three of them in and smiled to himself. It was nice to look after children.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **A/N:** Written for anon on tumblr, to show M-21 as both the protector and protected. Because you too are a kid to Franky and Rai, M-21! ^.^

I really enjoy reading AUs where one or more of the characters are little kids, because I think the Franky household could benefit from little kid shenanigans/smolness! .

Also, if you are wondering, Regis wanted M to sit in between them because the two of them are Nobles and M is a human, and human=need to protect. So smol!Regis is all proud of himself b/c he thinks he's providing M with protection :)


	5. Blush

The alarm chimed regularly and Seira reached over to turn it off. She had not needed it. She had not gotten much sleep.

Still, she maintained her poise as she dressed in her school uniform and brushed her long, silver hair. As a pureblood Noble she was capable of preventing tangles, but she had discovered that the sensation was calming, so she indulged in it today.

She walked sedately down the hall toward the kitchen. The Chairman had encouraged her to prepare the morning and evening meals in order for her to better learn time management and efficiency. He had also informed her that should she need assistance, she was welcome to ask anyone in the house so that she may better learn how to delegate tasks appropriately. She had therefore made express arrangements for Regis and M-21 to cook breakfast this morning.

After all, she had plans today.

She pulled out her phone and called Suyi as she walked toward the door, who informed her that she and Yuna were already at Suyi's house and that she was expected as soon as possible.

Seira politely informed them that she was nearly there, said her goodbyes, and leapt gracefully out the door. She took to the rooftops immediately and travelled in the direction of Suyi's house.

Upon arriving the two young girls instantly ushered her in and began gushing and congratulating her.

They quickly found an outfit that they both deemed was suitable, a bottle green sundress with a conservative neckline that floated softly down to her knees, and told her she looked lovely in it.

Seira blushed at the compliment.

Afterwards Yuna found some gold bracelets and sandals for her to wear while Suyi used a device Seira was not familiar with to create gentle curls in her hair. Then they both smiled and told her that it really suited her.

Seira blushed at the compliment.

At this point it was ten o'clock and Yuna and Suyi ushered her out the door, reminding her that she was to come back here later tonight. Apparently discussing the details and pondering hidden meanings with your female friends was a traditional part of this human custom.

Seira walked briskly down the street, hardly noticing the stares she was receiving. She arrived at Noblesse Café and saw Shinwoo already sitting at one of the tables. He was wearing a navy blue shirt over a white undershirt and jeans.

His smile was brighter than the morning sun as he saw her. He stood up quickly as she approached so that they came face-to-face behind the chair opposite his own.

"Hey," he said a little breathlessly.

'Hello," Seira responded. "You look very handsome." Yuna and Suyi had been instructing her in the ways of human men, and they had informed her that though actions could speak louder than words, voicing your true opinions was healthy in a relationship.

Shinwoo blushed and floundered a bit at the compliment before recovering and saying, "Ah, thanks. You look great, too!"

Seira blushed at the compliment.

Then their date officially began, starting with breakfast and coffee at the Café. The two of them then walked the short distance to the downtown area, Shinwoo pointing out shops that he thought she might like or just telling her stories. Seira listened intently to everything he said.

As the sun started sinking in the sky Shinwoo walked her back to Suyi's house. At the door he seemed to hesitate for a moment, and his cheeks reddened. Seira tilted her head in confusion. She had not complimented him, so why was he blushing?

Then he leaned down towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. One second went by, two seconds, three, four.

And then the kiss was over, Shinwoo still blushing while telling her that'd he'd had a really fun time and that he'd see her tomorrow.

Seira walked slowly through the door and Suyi came up to her immediately, asking her how it had gone.

Seira closed her eyes and smiled. She hadn't been complimented, but even so, she knew she was blushing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Written at the request of Vinystark. I love requests, so if you or anyone else has any more, just tell me! . I hope you enjoyed some SeiraxShinwoo, it was actually my first time writing from Seira's perspective but I enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone! :)


	6. Breakfast

Sunlight streams brightly through the bedroom window, pulling Frankenstein from a deep sleep.

He grumbles a little and tries to burrow back down underneath the comforter, not quite ready to wake up, but it's no good. He's awake now, so he will have to get up and start his day.

He cracks open his bleary eyes and stretches, taking a deep breath. He loves the smell of his and Rai's room. The scent of sandalwood and roses never fails to make him smile. And today it is accompanied by the fresh scent of….

… Smoke?

He sits bolt-right up, glancing over to the other side of the bed and confirming that he is indeed alone in the room.

He jumps out of bed and rushes toward the kitchen, knowing what he'll find there, but still hoping to get there before anything gets damaged.

Like his stove. Or his pans. Or his Rai.

He rounds the last corner and sees Rai, standing by the stove in a pink apron that is tied securely over his sleepwear, a confused expression on his face.

Probably because he has no idea why the griddle on the burner is billowing black smoke.

Frankenstein hurries forward and switches off the burners before opening all the windows in an attempt to air the place out.

When he turns back to Rai he is met with downcast eyes, pink cheeks, and pouting lips.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Rai explains slowly, the expression on his face clearly showing he has no idea why it didn't worked. He gestures with the spatula in his hand to the blackened crisps still smoking on the griddle.

Frankenstein was baffled. Though Rai always enjoyed helping and watching _him_ cook, he had never expressed the desire to cook himself. And he certainly hadn't shown a deep affection for pancakes, which was what Frankenstein assumed he had been trying to make. Why would Rai choose now to get up early to try and make breakfast?

Frankenstein has to ask, "Why did you want to make breakfast?" After all, if Rai wanted pancakes, he should know by now that all he has to do is ask, and Frankenstein would make them for him in a heartbeat. There was no reason why Rai should feel the need to do it himself.

Rai's cheeks redden slightly and a small frown appears. "It was supposed to be… a birthday surprise."

Frankenstein's eyes widen and he feels his own cheeks heat up. That... was not the response he had expected. And he had forgotten today was his birthday!

Rai hadn't forgotten, though.

Frankenstein smiles warmly at Rai and moves forward, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. He feels the other wrap his arms around his back and he tightens his grip, holding on tightly to his sweet, adorable, thoughtful Rai.

When he finally releases him he cups the other's pink cheek in his hand and says, "Thank you, Rai. I would love breakfast." Rai's cheeks redden even more as he looks down briefly at the stove, clearly upset his birthday surprise had not succeeded.

Frankenstein chuckles softly as he clarifies, "As long as we cook it together."


	7. Wolf

There was a wolf outside his window.

It was bright silver, almost white, covered in a myriad of scars, and very large.

It was also injured, and had not moved from the place it had collapsed a few moments earlier.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel stared at it from his window.

It was not the first time he had seen a wounded animal during all his time gazing out the window. Animals were born, lived, and died. It was their natural life cycle. Raizel witnessed this every day, but it was not his place to interfere.

But he had never seen a wolf before. He was only able to deduce that it was one from the descriptions of the human world the Lord and some of the Clan Leaders, like Urokai, had given him over the course of their visits.

But he had never seen one personally because wolves were not native to Lukedonia.

Raizel continued to watch the wolf from the corner of his eye.

How had it gotten here?

And what had injured it so?

The largest land predators on the island were foxes, and they did not hunt animals that were larger than themselves. Neither did they hunt in packs. What could have given this large wolf such grievous wounds?

Raizel watched its chest heave up and down.

It was losing a lot of blood.

Raizel's eyes saddened as he stared at the blood soaking the dirt. This animal had come here to die. It must be far away from its pack, its home, and it was going to die alone.

He closed his eyes, and opened them just as slowly. Then he leapt lightly onto the windowsill, propelling himself out the window and onto the grounds. He moved slowly toward the wolf so as not to startle it should it still be awake, but there was no need. The wolf was unconscious.

He gently wrapped his power around the injured wolf and lifted it – him – into the air, bringing him into the room and placing him on one of the couches.

The wolf shifted then, paws twitching, and one of his eyes opened blearily. Immediately a low growl emanated from his chest when he noticed the strange man standing next to him, his lips peeling back to reveal large, sharp teeth.

Raizel reached out to the wolf with his mind, wanting to assure the animal that he would do him no harm and only wanted him to rest and recover. But there was nothing.

He frowned.

He could not connect with the wolf's mind.

He had never encountered an animal whose mind he could not connect with.

What had been done to this wolf?

The wolf's growls increased in volume and ferocity. It stood up unsteadily, both eyes locked on Raizel.

Moving would just open up the wolf's wounds further. Raizel had brought him here to prevent his death. He did not want him to die because he thought Raizel was a threat. He did not want this animal to die because of him like so many others.

"I am not going to harm you," he said slowly, looking the wolf in the eye. The wolf's growls tapered off somewhat, head tilted slightly as he stared at Raizel.

Raizel looked down sadly at the wolf's injuries. "You are injured. You should rest." The growls tapered off completely, and the wolf stood there for a few minutes. Then he slowly sank down back onto the couch, eyes still not leaving Raizel. Raizel nodded his approval, and walked back to his window.

This animal was different from all the other animals he had encountered, but it did not bother him. Raizel was no stranger to being different.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is an AU where werewolves can turn into actual wolves. They can change whenever they want, but they sometimes change when they're very injured in order to prevent being killed by pretending to be an animal. Also, in this AU, Rai can't connect with werewolves's minds like he can with humans/Nobles. Mostly because if he could it would ruin the surprise/reveal :) I'll probably only do a few more chapters of this, but if it does happen to get really popular, or if I just want to, then I'll make it it's own story. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Wolf Part 2

Muzaka rested his head on his front paws and struggled to keep his eyes open.

He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and hurt, but despite his poor physical condition he could not force his tense body to relax. And even if he could it would probably be a bad idea to let his guard down, since he wasn't alone in the room.

He watched the strange man through narrowed, weary eyes. This man had to be a Noble. Muzaka had never met a Noble before, but it made sense. He knew that Nobles had red irises and some possessed power comparable to werewolf warriors. This man definitely had red irises, and must have at least some power that wasn't human. The man hadn't carried him to the room in his arms, that was for sure. If he had tried to touch him Muzaka would have woken up. Plus, there was no blood or dirt on his clothes, and Muzaka was covered in both.

Ergo, this man had to be a Noble.

Had he found his way to the Noble's homeland? Was that why his pursuers had not followed him to ensure that he had in fact been killed?

But if that was true then why had this Noble brought him inside his home and insisted that he rest and recover? The werewolves may not be on horrible terms with the Nobles, but he doubted they would simply overlook a werewolf warrior entering their territory unannounced.

Even if he was in his beast form, and injured.

Muzaka's eyes widened and he lifted his head to stare at the strange Noble.

Was it because he was in his beast form? Did the Noble think he was just a large, injured, stray wolf?

Muzaka huffed, laying his head down once more. That couldn't be right. The Noble had spoken to him, and Muzaka's reaction should have indicated that he understood what the man had said. Humans may talk to animals, but animals couldn't understand them and vice versa.

But this man was a Noble, not a human.

Could Nobles speak to animals? He knew they had psychic powers. Maybe they could use that power to allow animals to understand them?

He had never heard of them being able to do that, but then again he didn't know all that much about Nobles, and they were bound to have their secrets.

Could they use their power to understand animals as well?

Muzaka pushed himself up into a sitting position, growling softly as the movement pulled at his injuries and curling his tail around his legs.

The man didn't react.

So Muzaka barked. Loudly.

The Noble didn't jump, but he did turn to look at him over his shoulder, eyes a little wide.

Muzaka growled for a moment before barking again.

Nothing. The man just stared at him, looking shocked. Or maybe just confused. Or perhaps a little of both.

Hmm. Muzaka's eyes fell slightly as he plopped back down on the couch. It seemed as though the man couldn't understand him, but that was alright. He must think he is using his power to communicate with a normal wolf.

Muzaka yawned, revealing an impressive set of sharp fangs, and curled up on the couch, the tip of his tail reaching his nose.

If the man thought he was just a wolf, then that was okay by him. It meant he wouldn't hurt him, turn him over to the over Nobles or force him off the island.

Muzaka yawned again, feeling his body slowly start to relax. He really should get some sleep. Being in this form may make it harder to find him, but it also meant that his injuries healed slower than they would if he was in his normal form.

He was safe for now, it seemed, so he would take the Noble's advice and focus on resting and recovering.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **A/N:** So in this AU Muzaka is not Lord yet. Just letting y'all know. Stay tuned to find out more! lol :)

Thanks for reading, as always! ^_^


	9. The Butler and the Master

Frankenstein glanced at the reservation list. Only one more reservation today, a party of two.

He checked the table setting and seating arrangements, satisfied with what he saw. The tableware was perfect placed, the silverware polished to perfection. He frowned slightly at the center piece, rearranging a few of the flowers before nodding his approval and retreating to the kitchen.

A few minutes later one of his coworkers informed him that his guests had arrived and, after collecting the menus, he retraced his steps back to the table.

His steps faltered ever so slightly as the two customers came into sight. They were both men.

It was a bit rare, but not unheard of, for men to visit the shop. Usually, though, they were accompanied by one or more women. And it was generally assumed that it had not been the man's idea to dine here. It was for this reason that, despite his own sexual orientation, he did not enjoy serving male customers.

In fact, the overall lack of male clientele was in large part why he had decided to work at a Butler Café in the first place.

For the most part, the Butler Café saw three types of female customers: shy and embarrassed, excited and talkative, or bold and flirtatious. Frankenstein excelled at making shy women feel at home, matching the enthusiasm of the easily excitable, and expertly returning the compliments and witty banter of the more flirtatious women.

Men, on the other hand, tended to either ignore him or make caustic comments when they thought he could not hear.

He had no patience for people like that.

Needless to say he was not looking forward to serving a table of exclusively men.

Not that he would let the customers know of his discomfort.

He walked confidently up to the side of the table and placed his arm across his waist, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Good evening, Masters," he said in perfect English as he laid the menus on the table. "My name is Frankenstein." He turned to the man of his right first. "May I pour you some tea?" He gestured elegantly to the traditional European teapot and tea cups that surrounded the center piece.

The man declined brashly, informing Frankenstein that he would pour the tea himself. Frankenstein nodded and smiled charmingly while inwardly scowling. Why would you come to a Butler Café just to serve yourself? Though now that he looked at him properly, it was possible he hadn't known it was a Butler Café. His long red hair and green eyes were distinctly Western, and Butler Cafes were certainly not common over there, if they existed at all. Perhaps he had made reservations without realizing what sort of Café they were, either because he lacked the language skills or simply because he did not know enough about this country's culture. It would explain why he had not only invited another man to accompany him, but also why he now appeared quite displeased with the whole arrangement.

Unless of course it had been his companion who had made the reservation.

He turned his attention to the man on his left, repeating his offer to pour the man a cup of tea. Almost before he could get the whole question out, the red-headed man interrupted.

"I will pour you some tea, Raizel." He smiled eagerly at his companion, completely ignoring Frankenstein.

Frankenstein kept his smile in place as he once again looked at the red-headed man, but he could feel his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

Well, it had certainly been this man who had made the reservations then. The reservation had been under the name 'Urokai Agvain,' not 'Raizel.' He couldn't help the small, vindictive voice in his head that cheered at the thought that this man was getting as little enjoyment out of the experience as Frankenstein.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the red-headed man's companion shake his head in a dignified manner.

Frankenstein looked at him, momentarily confused. The man stared back at him expectantly.

Oh? So this man wanted Frankenstein to pour him tea, and not the red-haired guy? Well at least _this_ man understood the responsibility of a butler.

He gave the man a genuine smile, and the man returned it with a very small smile of his own. It was then that Frankenstein stopped to truly assess the man before him.

He was tall, likely near his own height, with hair the color of onyx that fell almost to his shoulders. His skin was very pale and completely unblemished, as if he had never spent a day in the sun in his life.

The man was unquestionably handsome. And Frankenstein was used to handsome. But nonetheless he stared into the man's eyes.

He had never seen anyone with eyes like his.

They were royal blue. Or at least they seemed that way on the surface. The longer Frankenstein stared the more colors he found. Midnight blue, sapphire blue, Persian blue, even sky blue. It was a sea of colors, and underneath was an even more fascinating sea of emotions. To the unobservant he would simply seem detached, but Frankenstein could see that there was so much more to him than that. His eyes spoke of great loneliness and small pleasures, perpetual dignity and occasional child-like wonder.

How was it possible for one man's eyes to be so expressive and yet so distant?

Their eyes only met for a second or two before the man – Raizel – broke the gaze, turning his head completely to look out the window.

Frankenstein blinked. What had he been doing?

Ah!

Frankenstein gathered himself and smiled widely at Raizel, seeing him glance in his direction, and hurried to comply with the man's wishes. He was a tad bit flustered at his lapse as a butler. He had never made a customer wait unduly for a request.

Though he had also never been so captivated by a customer's eyes before either.

A quiet 'tsk' brought Frankenstein back to reality and he looked over at Mr. Agvain with wide eyes. He had almost forgotten the man's existence. Really, this was all most unlike him.

Frankenstein cleared his throat, as if by clearing his throat he could also clear his mind.

He quickly arranged his expression into his normal smile.

"What may I get for you to eat this evening?" It was probably best to stick to his routine, otherwise he might continue making mistakes.

Mr. Agvain glanced briefly at the menu before pointing at one of the first items on the menu.

Frankenstein smiled and jotted it down on his notepad.

He turned toward Raizel, pen in hand, as he waited for him to speak.

Raizel stared wide-eyed at the menu, eyes moving rapidly from each picture to the next. Frankenstein smiled slightly. So Raizel enjoyed sweets? Well then Raizel, at least, was likely to enjoy the Butler Café. They had nothing _but_ sweets.

He watched Raizel stare at the menu for another minute before a small frown appeared on his face. Was there nothing that he wanted? Perhaps he didn't like sweets and was trying, and failing, to find something more substantial.

"Is there something wrong Raizel? Should we go somewhere else?" Mr. Agvain's tone made it clear he was hoping for an affirmative response, but Raizel simply shook his head definitively.

And if Frankenstein hadn't been watching the man so closely, he might have missed Raizel's eyes glancing quickly up to his before darting back down again.

Frankenstein froze for a moment. The man had looked so perplexed. But what was confusing about a menu? Did he not know what any of it was? Did he not know how to read the menu? Did he have a question about one of the items and wanted Frankenstein to help him? Frankenstein watched as an almost imperceptible crease appeared between Raizel's eyebrows.

Was it because….?

Frankenstein chuckled quietly, earning a curious glance from Raizel and, unknown to him, a death glare from Mr. Agvain.

"It is rather hard to decide, isn't it?" Raizel's frown deepened as he nodded solemnly.

So he had been right, Raizel was just trying to decide what to order.

"May I make a suggestion?" Raizel's eyes shot to his and after a moment he nodded slowly.

"There is a special item that we offer that is not on the menu. I can assure you it is quite sweet and very delicious. Normally we only offer it to long-time customers, but for you I'll make an exception." He flashed Raizel his most charming smile and was quite pleased (extremely pleased in fact) when he noticed a very faint dusting of pink on Raizel's cheeks.

"Hmph. How can you know it'll be delicious when you're just the butler?" Frankenstein turned slowly toward Mr. Agvain after his scathing question and smiled. Not his normal smile. This was the smile he used when someone broke or spilled something and made a mess. It was a smile that made the recipient's blood run cold.

"Because I'm the one who makes it," he responded darkly. Frankenstein's smile widened when he noticed that Mr. Agvain shrank back at his tone.

He then turned and spoke directly to Raizel, ignoring Mr. Agvain completely as he collected the menus. "I'll have your food out for you as soon as possible."

Raizel nodded to him as if nothing had just gone down between him and the man's companion.

 **-O-**

Frankenstein smiled slightly to himself as he gathered up his belongings and prepared to head home.

It had been a strange day for him. Normally he was the perfect butler. Precise, cordial, efficient, perceptive, and obedient.

Yet he had blatantly ignored and provoked the rude Mr. Agvain while doting on his companion, Raizel. He had surpassed himself on the quality and presentation of his special dessert for Raizel, and had been rewarded by wide eyes and a satisfied nod when he had asked if the dish was acceptable.

The man hadn't said a word the whole time he was here, and yet despite this (or perhaps because of it) Frankenstein was easily able to read the smallest changes in facial expressions and react accordingly.

He didn't normally expend so much effort purely for the sake of one first-time customer, but he did not regret it.

It was the first time he had felt like a true butler, not just butler at a Butler Café.

 **-O-**

"Hey Frankenstein, can you do me a big favor? I _really_ don't want to serve this customer." His coworker Shinwoo had his palms pressed together in front of his face and his head slightly bowed.

Frankenstein glanced at him, confused. Not long after he had first started working here he had told his colleagues that he wouldn't mind taking difficult customers from them if they wanted. He had always enjoyed a challenge. To say nothing of the fact that he prided himself on the fact that he was an excellent butler who could handle any customer.

But this was the first time any of his coworkers had asked him so sincerely and desperately for help. Exactly how difficult _was_ this customer?

"Well, I don't mind taking them off your hands, but why are you so adamant against serving this person?" Shinwoo was fairly competent himself, and rarely asked to be reassigned.

Shinwoo frowned. "Well, this is the second time this week he's showed up, and I served him last time. He comes by himself, which is kinda weird, but he's so rude! Not belligerent or anything, but he barely even glanced at me when I spoke to him, and he didn't say a single word the whole time! It was so awkward! And now he's here again and I just don't think I can deal with him again."

Oh, so it was a male customer? Frankenstein sighed a little, but told Shinwoo not to worry. He had already agreed anyway.

Shinwoo cheered and thanked him wholeheartedly before telling him the table number, and Frankenstein grabbed a menu and headed for the single-table with the difficult customer.

As he rounded the corner he stared at the table in the corner by a window, more than a little surprised.

It was Raizel.

Raizel was here, by himself, apparently for the second time this week.

Frankenstein approached him slowly, feeling a genuine, slightly incredulous smile start to form on his face. He never thought he'd see him again.

As he reached the side of the table Raizel turned away from the window and met his gaze.

Raizel smiled.

"Frankenstein."

Frankenstein breathed caught momentarily as Raizel spoke. It was the first word Frankenstein had ever heard him say, and it had been his name.

Frankenstein placed his arm across his waist and bowed deeply from the waist.

"Welcome back, Master. May I serve you some tea?"

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to an-earl who, in their Noblesse Icebreaker post on Tumblr, said they wanted more Franky and Rai fics. I've never really written a Franky/Rai fluff fic so I decided to give it a try when I saw their post. I hope you like :)

I had a lot of fun with this fic. I wanted to keep Franky and Rai as in-character as possible, but I also wanted to make them both human (no supernatural stuff or anything) and my first thought was BUTLER CAFÉ!

So I did some research and loosely based this Café off of one in Tokyo called "Swallowtail," which looked very European-based, professional and elegant.

And yes, Urokai had asked Raizel out on a date, and no, it did not go well. Urokai was not Rai's type xD

This fic is kinda cheesy, kinda cliché, very fluffy, and I enjoyed writing every word of it :)


	10. Wolf Part 3

Muzaka jumped down from the couch and stretched, joints and muscles creaking in protest from being inactive for so long.

He looked toward the window and was unsurprised to see the raven-haired Noble still standing there. For the three days that he had laid on that couch while his wounds healed the guy hadn't moved a single inch. Really, if Muzaka hadn't already seen him move with his own eyes he would have thought the guy was a statue.

Muzaka settled back on his haunches and tilted his head slightly as he watched the Noble. What was he doing, anyway? And why didn't he move? Muzaka could sense nothing interesting outside that would capture anyone's attention for more than a few minutes, let alone a few days. And if whatever he was staring at _was_ so intriguing, why not go out there and see it himself?

He trotted up next to the Noble.

The Noble didn't react. Of course, he didn't. But a few days ago he had reacted to him barking.

Muzaka rumbled softly in his chest, a short sound that was something between a whine and a growl. The Noble glanced down at him and nodded, as if to acknowledge his presence, before going right back to staring out the window.

His ears fell back a little as he huffed. What was this guy looking at?

With a little more protest from his muscles, he shifted his weight to his hind legs and placed his paws up on the ledge of the window.

The wind was crisp and fresh, carrying with it unknown scents. His tail starting wagging as he thought about all the mysteries this island could hold. He'd had wanderlust for as long as he could remember, and this was the first time he had found an island with such interesting scents.

Maybe because this was an island he wasn't supposed to be on.

His tail slowed and his ears drooped as the memories of why he had been forced to hide on this island came flooding to the forefront of his mind.

With a whine he placed his head on the window ledge, no longer seeing the potential adventure outside the window.

He had trained his body and gained power because that was what was expected of a warrior. He had had no grand ambitions for himself. If it had been up to him he would have done nothing but wander the world, seeing the sights and smelling the scents. But tradition demanded he become as strong as he possibly could, so he had.

And they had tried to kill him for it. As if it was his fault he was strong, as if just by gaining strength he was a threat to them. They had outnumbered him and shown him no mercy, and the only reason he was still alive was probably because they didn't want to provoke the Nobles by invading their territory.

They probably thought he was dead, either from him succumbing to his wounds or by being killed by the Nobles for daring to invade Lukedonia.

He stared blankly out the window. Well it –

Muzaka lifted his head from the ledge, noting the movement out of the corner of his eye. The Noble was moving closer to the window. Hmm, he was moving his arm, what was the guy going to –

Muzaka froze, not quite believing what he was feeling. But no, he was right, there was no other way to describe the feeling.

The Noble was… petting him.

Not the playful and joyous petting that Muzaka had seen humans do to dogs, thank goodness. This guy was merely patting his head in a controlled and even pattern. Still, the Noble was _petting_ him.

For a moment Muzaka considered growling and backing away from the touch. Just on general principle.

But the Noble thought he was just a large wolf; it wasn't like he was deliberately insulting Muzaka's pride as a werewolf warrior by treating him like an animal, so he decided he'd just roll with it.

It wasn't like Muzaka had all that much pride left in werewolf warriors anyway.

Besides, he thought as the tip of his tail started wagging.

It felt kinda nice.

* * *

 **A/N:** lol, wolf!Muzaka doesn't like being ignored ^-^.

I've always liked the idea of Rai patting wolf!Muzaka like he does when he comforts Franky, so I threw that in there lol :)

Hope you like, review/comment, all that jazz :)))


	11. Comfortable

The couch wasn't comfortable.

Muzaka shifted onto his right side, throwing his arm over his eyes. It was very late, a few hours shy of dawn, and he had yet to get a wink of sleep. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to _will_ himself to sleep.

….

It didn't work.

He squeezed his eyes shut and changed position again.

Why wasn't this couch comfortable? Why would Frankenstein buy such an uncomfortable couch? Or did Frankenstein deliberately switch the couches up just so he wouldn't be comfortable? Muzaka wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. He hadn't forgotten that exploding drink.

Not that he could blame Frankenstein for his hostility.

Raizel…

He shifted again. And again.

Sleep seemed beyond his reach. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was comfortable.

As he struggled to find sleep, the slight rustling of clothes caught his attention, the sound so faint even he could barely hear it. A familiar presence appeared next to him, and Muzaka smiled ever so slightly as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

He remembered Raizel's old mansion. That old room that Raizel could always be found in. He remembered all the times he had showed up at Raizel's house and thrown himself onto one of those couches. Sometimes the two of them would go days without talking. Sometimes he'd tell Raizel stories of the human world. Raizel always listened.

Everything had seemed so complicated to him back then, he thought as his smile turned a little bitter. But looking back on it now, back then, it was only when he was with Raizel that he felt, well, comfortable.

He opened his eyes and stared up at Raizel, his smile becoming more genuine as he noticed Raizel's concerned-filled expression. After everything he'd done, Raizel still felt nothing but compassion towards him.

He sat up, allowing Raizel to sit on the edge of the couch. Maybe he could spend the time until morning asking Raizel about his time among humans.

Then Raizel looked at him and daintily patted his own upper leg.

Muzaka cocked his head a little, but his smile didn't leave. He knew what Raizel was trying to convey. He didn't know if it would work, but this was the first time Raizel had ever requested _anything_ from him. And he did not want to refuse Raizel anything.

So Muzaka laid his head down on Raizel's lap, and soon felt a feather-light touch on his hair. He closed his eyes, and yawned. So many things had changed between them. _They_ had changed.

And yet, he was comfortable.


	12. Crash

_**Crash!**_

Frankenstein's gaze shot to the door of his room, a deep frown appearing. It was rare that someone broke something in his house, he thought as he opened the door and started walking toward the source of the noise. The kids knew better by now, and the five werewolves that had been recently added to the household were still wary of him. Not to mention it was very late at night. The only person who was usually still awake at this time was –

Master!

His pace quickened until he was almost running toward the living room. Master was severely weakened. Had he dropped his teacup again? It had sounded bigger than that though. He could hear muffled noises coming from the living room as well. Had someone been in there with him? Had he collapsed?!

Frankenstein raced around the corner. And then pulled up short, for a moment unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

There were six large wolves in his living room.

A brown wolf and dark grey wolf were play-fighting near the kitchen, snarling and biting and clawing at each other, neither inflicting serious wounds but neither backing down either. As he watched a yellow-furred wolf joined the fray, taking the other two off guard and succeeding in pinning the dark grey wolf. Until the brown wolf charged into the yellow one's side, knocking him into the cabinets with such force that –

 _ **Crash!**_

A large plate fell from the drying rack and shattered, joining the remnants of at least one other dish on the floor. Frankenstein was too confused to be upset, but he did make a mental note to be upset later. His shoulders even relaxed a little as his brain quickly caught on to what must be happening.

The wolves took no notice of the broken dish, continuing their three-way mock-battle, moving from the kitchen to near the fish tank and back again, causing another grey wolf to constantly sidestep out of their way so as not to be caught up in the fight herself. As the fight moved into one of the hallways a reddish-orange wolf – Garda – left her post near one of the couches and herded them back towards the living room like unruly children. Which to her, Frankenstein supposed, they all probably were. The second grey wolf, Lunark, huffed as she laid down next to Garda, who had sat down once more near the couch. Clearly she was not amused by the boy's wrestling.

Frankenstein turned his eyes back to the three battling wolves. M-21 was doing quite well, he noted with a hint of pride. He had far less experience than the others two wolves, but he was quicker than Kentas. More and more of M-21's attention seemed to shift to Dorant as the fight went on. All three of their teeth were bared, growls issuing from each snout. M-21 pinned his ears back and leapt at Dorant, fangs coming close to Dorant's neck. The yellow wolf responded in kind, coming in low to attack M-21's exposed stomach. Kentas had backed up, still on guard, but not attempting to interrupt or re-join.

This didn't look like a mock fight anymore. Frankenstein moved forward a step, debating whether or not to bring Dark Spear into this to break it up, but it turned out that his help was not needed.

A very large, silvery-white wolf launched himself off one of the couches and crashed into the two fighting wolves with such force that they were both thrown off their feet. The two wolves snarled viciously at the newcomer, adrenaline and testosterone seemingly preventing them from taking in said newcomer's power, but before they could react much more Muzaka pinned both of them to the ground and snarled, moving his fanged snout close to their exposed throats. Both wolves' ears perked up and their bodies stilled and relaxed slightly, no doubt reacting to the threat of the much stronger warrior. Satisfied that they had both come back to their senses, Muzaka let them both up and turned back toward the couch.

Frankenstein nodded, glad that Muzaka had stepped in and stopped the children's fight without having to hurt or humiliate either of them.

He felt Master's presence and turned to see him standing behind him in the doorway. "Master," he said with his hand over his chest. "I don't supposed you know what's going on, do you?" he asked amusedly.

Suddenly Frankenstein's legs were swept out from under him, and before he could recover his balance he had a large, fluffy, heavy M-21 in his lap, who was trying his damndest to lick him on the mouth. Frankenstein spluttered and held M-21 back at arm's length. The slight rejection didn't seem to bother M-21, however, if his exuberantly wagging tail was any indication.

Apparently aware that they had company, the other wolves came over to investigate. Most of them kept their distance, except M-21 and Muzaka. Muzaka bounded over to Master, tail wagging, and stood on his hindquarters so that his front paws were on Master's shoulders. Thankfully he didn't try to lick his face, but Frankenstein still paled as he pictured those claws ripping and dirtying his poor Master's clothes. His Master didn't seem to mind. Nor did he seem at all perturbed by the events taking place.

Master simply smiled softly and patted Muzaka three times on the head, which seemed to be what Muzaka wanted since he placed his front paws on the ground and plodded back over to the couch.

After watching Muzaka and Master intently, M-21 copied Muzaka's action, first with himself (Frankenstein had taken the chance to stand up when M-21 began observing Muzaka) and then with Master.

"When the moon is completely eclipsed, werewolves are capable of changing into wolf form," Master said as M-21 ran off to continue his game with the other wolves. Frankenstein quirked an eyebrow at his Master's statement even as he nodded. He knew little about werewolves, especially when compared to his knowledge of humans or Nobles, but Muzaka had been his Master's friend for many, many years. It was not surprising that Master knew of this ability. He would certainly have to keep it in mind for the future though, if only so he wouldn't lose any more dishes.


	13. Aftermath

Rael raced toward Lukedonia at his fastest speed. Tao had just contacted him and told him it was happening. His mission hadn't taken him too far from Lukedonia's shores, and he had already been on his way back, but still. He certainly did not want to miss this.

He did not slow as he entered the barrier, making haste toward the far side of the island. Normally when he arrived back home from a mission in the human world he would immediately visit his Seira at her family manor, but not this time. Nor did he stop at the Kertia mansion. There was neither need nor time to do either.

He arrived at the modest, but nonetheless elegant, mansion and after the slightest of hesitation he entered without knocking.

He made his way to one of the sitting rooms and immediately his eyes scanned the packed room for Seira. He beamed at her as he made his way over, and the gentle smile he received in return was enough to calm the slight anxiety this auspicious occasion had brought on.

Rael greeted his fellow clan leaders, as well as his human and werewolf comrades. It seemed he was the last to arrive, given that he was the only family leader who had been away on a mission, though he was assured that he had not missed anything crucial.

The waiting began then, and he knew that if he were not holding his Seira's hand he would be pacing the floor just like Tao was. He knew that he _shouldn't_ be worried – not with Frankenstein there – but the waiting somehow made the stakes more dire to him. But he wouldn't let his own nervousness transfer to Seira, especially not in her current condition, so he maintained his poise, and waited.

After what seemed like a very long time to him – which was saying something – the door opened and Frankenstein stepped out, still wearing his white doctor's coat. Muzaka-nim, as the nearest, was the first to crowd him, followed quickly by Karias, Tao, Ludis and Takeo. The other family leaders were next, while the other werewolves hung back a little; though Rael could see that M-21 looked like he was holding himself back.

Rael had stood up as well when Frankenstein had entered the room, but despite the fact that he could have reached Frankenstein first had he wanted to, he did not, instead helping Seira off the couch they had been sitting on. The two of them joined the other family leaders and waited for Frankenstein to speak.

Yet Frankenstein did not speak. Instead he simply beckoned them down the stairs to the small lab in the basement, a reassuring smile on his face.

They descended as quickly as they were able, spreading out upon reaching the floor to get a better view. Then they came to a halt, no one quite knowing if they should get closer.

Lord was sitting on a bed, reclining slightly. Raizel-nim sat on the far side of her in a chair. Both looked healthy and were dressed as usual, and both were smiling slightly. They looked over as the motley group entered, smiles still intact.

Muzaka was the first to approach the couple, quickly followed by Gejutel-nim. Which wasn't all that surprising, considering they were the only two in the group who had had children before. The rest of them took that as their cue and approached as well, paying their respects and congratulating the couple. Or, in Karias's case, getting down on his knee and presenting the Lord with dozens of roses that he had procured, seemingly out of nowhere.

He was largely ignored, as usual, everyone instead keeping their eyes on the two small bundles of cloth, one being held by the Lord and the other by Raizel-nim. Rael smiled down at the two mops of black hair peeking through the two blankets. His eyes slid back to Seira, his smile widening as he took in how radiant she looked. She placed her hand on her womb, and Rael covered it with his own. They had not informed anyone as of yet. With the Lord's due date so near they had not wanted to distract the others or steal the attention. But it wouldn't be long now before they too had their own little bundle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Written for the Noblesse Summer Event by madameazure on tumblr. The prompt used was 'aftermath,' though in my mind this takes place a pretty good time after the Union is destroyed, and doesn't have the negative connotation the word 'aftermath' tends to have lol. It may be naïve, but I want nothing more than for everyone in Noblesse to live, and happily. And RaixRaskreia and RaelxSeira are my canon ships. So here we are :) Hope you like. Review and all that jazz!


	14. The Ephemeral Days of Childhood

Gejutel sat in his study, studiously reading reports. He glanced up as a bell chimed to his left. It was time.

He stood up, and proceeded toward the front door of the Landegre manor. One of his knights opened the door for him with a polite murmur of 'Clan Leader.' Gejutel nodded regally as he stepped out into the sun.

He smiled. Tomorrow, for the first time in ages, he would no longer be called 'Clan Leader.' The study would no longer be 'his' study. And the knights would no longer be 'his' knights.

For today was Regis's Coming of Age Ceremony, and the day he would be formally recognized as the Landegre Clan Leader. All of the current Clan Leaders would be attending, as well as Raizel-nim and of course the Lord. Even the current Lord of the Werewolves, as well as Muzaka-nim, were attending.

Gejutel felt nothing but pride.

* * *

A/N: Short fic for Noblesse 10 Year Anniversary Event.

 _Ephemeral:_ lasting for a very short time, fleeting, transient.

I love that Regis became strong for his comrades, but a part of me feels saddened by this, because his childhood is kind of cut short. Gejutel knows what comes with being a Clan Leader, so I think that even though he's proud af of Regis, he would also feel a little bit sad that Regis is taking on this responsibility so soon


End file.
